


Run

by hellpenguin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e23 Sacrifice, Episode: s08e22 Clip Show, Fanvids, M/M, Vidlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellpenguin/pseuds/hellpenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My little mini-vid coda to the last two episodes of Season 8. </p>
<p>You've been the only thing that's right in all I've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

**Download Link(s)**   
[On Filefactory](http://www.filefactory.com/file/8chudbzsam5/n/run_for_youtube_wmv)

**Author's Note:**

> "Run" Snow Patrol
> 
> I'll sing it one last time for you  
> Then we really have to go  
> You've been the only thing that's right  
> In all I've done.
> 
> And I can barely look at you  
> But every single time I do  
> I know we'll make it anywhere  
> Away from here
> 
> [Chorus]  
> Light up, light up  
> As if you have a choice  
> Even if you cannot hear my voice  
> I'll be right beside you dear  
> Louder, louder  
> And we'll run for our lives  
> I can hardly speak I understand  
> Why you can't raise your voice to say
> 
> To think I might not see those eyes  
> It makes it so hard not to cry  
> And as we say our long goodbyes  
> I nearly do.


End file.
